equinox_of_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Silva Venandi
Silva Venandi the Lycaul Augur. Personality As a child, Silva was very timid, but was willing to help people when it came down to it. He was also not a big rule breaker. Early Life Silva Venandi was born in 26th Day, Month of Flowers, 2073 EV somewhere in Bladal to the Gray Stag Tribe. His parents were Claw Moon, his father and the Weapons Master of the tribe and Petram Venandi, his mother, the Druid of the tribe, she hails from a tribe she never told him about. As most Lycauls do, his tribe moved around a lot in Bladal. At the age of 7, his tribe sort of settled near Elkheim for a year. During this year Silva made friends with Josephar the half-elf boy, Munrek the goblin girl and Lalos the halfling boy. They were the best of friends. They spent most of their day playing near the Elk Tree and the forest on the outskirts of the town. At the age of 8, hunting an elk with his friends go wrong. His friend Josephar was shot in the head with a rifle by a bandit. The three children began to run back to the town to warn the townspeople and tribesman. Silva hides in a bush as his friends run ahead. He shoots at the bandit, with his bow, in the leg and rips out his throat. Silva takes a faster route through the woods and arrives at Gray Stag camp. Silva warned his father, Claw. Claw then blew the war horn alerting everyone to the upcoming attack. The towns and tribespeople start to fight the bandits off. Silva takes out a few before his father tells him to go protect the little ones. Silva follows his command and goes to the tent to help the Clan Mother protect the kids. He hid with his bow drawn for hours. Lalos barges into the tent and tells Silva that Munrek died by getting stabbed in the back by a bandit. They embraced and waited until the fighting was over. After the battle, Silva went out of the tent and saw his father carrying his mother's corpse. Silva broke down and cried. Claw blamed himself and told his son to get a sword and shield. They went into the woods and began vigorous training. Claw told his son they will not fail again. Silva cried during the training. As father told him to go back and rest. Silva heard a pained, mourning howl from his father as he walked out. The next day was his mother's funeral. Lalos attended and told Silva he would be leaving to the Temple of Jena to become a cleric next month. Silva understood and hugged Lalos. He then attended the rest of the funeral. Pre-Teen Life At the of 12, was when it was time to take his trial into adulthood. His tribe was also settling in a grassland at the time. It was also the anniversary of his mother's death and in the Gray Stag Tribe they threw a party in her honor. Claw and Silva talked about it as they were dragging back their recent kill, a dire prairie dog. Claw warned to have fun, but not to drink. Silva went to the celebration and was given a gift by the Clan Mother, a wolverine and stag bone charm, crafted by his mother before Silva was born. The wolverine meant power and the stag meant good fortune, the she message was sending to him was "You will be a powerful warrior in the future for the forces of good." Silva accepted the gift. Two other boys in his tribe and asked if Silva wanted to go nightfishing with them. After some thought Silva agreed. They offered him some alcohol. At first he refused, but after some convincing he decided to drink. He didn't even feel buzzed. Silva caught the biggest fish out of the three. He went to bed to get ready for the trial the next morning. In the morning, he met with the most important people in his tribe, the Clan Mother, the Weapons Master which is his father and the new Druid. The Druid offered him a potion with parts of frogs, berries and other strange ingredients. His father gave him a new sword and shield, Tooth and Aegis, for the trial. They led him into the woods and explained he must hunt down the Ebony Elk. He starts to feel the effects of the potion. He runs into the woods and runs into a zombie version of his mother, a mushroom that spat fire and ice and an angelic version of his mother. This vision leads to the Ebony Elk. Once led to the Ebony Elk, Silva begins a long battle with it. He cuts of the leg, but it runs into a cave. He finishes it off and passes out. He wakes up to a human man named Bartle "Bart" Mathis and gnome man named Oolaz Wickknot offering help. Silva questions them and learns they are Augurs and were here to recruit him. They tell him his father had already agreed. Silva follows them back to the camp and proceeded to talk everything over again. Claw told Silva it was his decision as he was technically an adult now. Silva told agreed to being an Augur and hugged his dad before he left. When he arrived in Bladalian Augur Temple, it took Silva a while to adjust staying in one place for so long. For the next 7 years he learned combat from Tao Miyazaki, magic from Elya Yanyo and survival training from Zyldove Kelris. Later Life Abilities Lycaul Abilities * Bite * Darkvision * Hungry Jaws * Pack Tactics * Survival Instincts Feats * Alert (Character Feat) Augur Abilities * Spellcasting (Charisma-based ability) * Fighting Style: Protection Category:Characters